


Fun On The Astro.

by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friendly Impostors (Among Us), Blood Kink, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drug Use, Everyone Is Gay, FUCKFUCKFUCK-, Flirting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Multi, Praise Kink, SCREAMSOFTHEUNHOLY, Scent Kink, Sexual Experimentation, Size Kink, Smoking, Swearing, Teasing, Tentacles, Voice Kink, WHATISTHIS, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of shit, bc of copyright, dear god whyyyy, edited so that it’s not REALLY explicit, kinkshaming, story telling, whoa :0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff
Summary: Basically, a lot of shit happens on the Astro (a ship), and everybody is suffering in some way.
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us), Blue/White (Among Us), Cyan/Red (Among Us), Green/Yellow (Among Us), Orange/Black (Among Us)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 273





	1. Emergency Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Some bitch stole my previous work on Reddit-
> 
> But I’m too much of a pussy to do anything about it. ‘:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a fine day on the Astro, but there are a few... Problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was absolutely SHOOK when someone commented and said I was stealing somebody from Reddit’s work-
> 
> That REALLY scared me, so I’m gonna have to change everything- :(

It was 3:00AM on the world-famous spaceship, The Astro, which was somewhere far away in space, and a crew of 10 were sleeping peacefully in their bunks, when the emergency alarm suddenly began loudly blaring into their ears. The first one to wake up was Riddle, the doctor clad in white, and he warily looked around the dormitory. The only missing one was Hui, one of the Blacks, and she always did something stupid.

But to do something this early? That must have been a new record.

Eventually, the crew began waking up one by one. Even for a crew on a spaceship, the members were a very interesting and colourful mixture: Hannah, the captain of the ship; Riddle, a Russian doctor; Zed, a Spanish Engineer and son of Hannah; Matteo, the Italian chef; Gaz, a British security guard; Knox, a slightly unstable scientist; Walter, a German veteran; Rose, the French botanist; Bridger, an American boxer and Hui, a Chinese archaeologist.

One by one, they all slumped off to the lower floor of the Astro, down the stairs and to the Meeting Room. Sometimes, Gaz called it The DVD Ejector as a joke, due to the ship’s long history of many incorrect kick-offs.

“Alright,” Riddle grumbled once they were all gathered around the table. He folded his arms and looked quizzically (and sleepily) at Hui. “what is it, rebenok? You may be an imposter, but us humans need to sleep-”

“I know, but this is REALLY important!” Hui insisted, her gloved palms pressed into the cool surface of the meeting table.

“Ok, but please hurry up, amica,” Matteo yawned, stretching in his slippers and orange sweatshirt. “I need to make everybody’s breakfast tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Gaz glowered, fiddling with his yellow nightcap. “Matteo makes pretty good eggs once ‘e’s slept properly.”

Hui inhaled, clasping her hands together in front of her face and closing her eyes.

“I think somebody’s induced the ship with ‘热粉’.”

At first, everybody stared at her blankly. She always said brainless things, but this was new. Finally, Hannah broke off the silence.

“And... What exactly is that?”

“Oh, oh!” Knox waved his hand about in the air like a kid in a classroom.

Hannah rubbed her eyes, before permitting him to speak. “Go on.”

“‘s quite simple, really. ‘Rè fěn’ is Chinese for ‘Heat Powder’, and I think what Hui's tryin' ta say is that somebody must’ve sprinkled the whole ship in the stuff! In fact,” Knox lowered his voice teasingly, “it might ‘ave been one of you lot!”

“I’m almost afraid to ask, but what IS Heat Powder?” Rose slowly queried.

Not even Knox had an inkling on what it was, so he turned to face Hui, who was beside him. She gulped, a bright red colour flowing to her cheeks as she brushed a bit of black hair out of her face.

“It sorta- makes people REALLY horny.”


	2. Story-Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knox tells the group a story of when he met a ghost.
> 
> Walter tries to not ruin story time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, the dumbass was right!?!?!

It was lunchtime on the Astro, and today was Sunday - that, to the group, meant Story-Day.

Every Sunday, one of the group would tell a story of their previous lives to the others, and today, it was Knox’s turn to tell one; everybody as excited, because he usually had the best stories. Bridger excited the group with action, Walter anticipated the audience with tension, Hannah always taught morals and Riddle sometimes made them puke from the sheer detail of gore and blood, but Knox somehow managed to balance all of those features out to create a story that was both true and captivating.

“Alright, laddies,” Knox lowered his voice, but with a different tone to when he teased the others: this one was stable, cool, calm and collected (so unlike the usual explosive Knox the crew knew and loved). “gather round, and make sure to eat AFTER I’m done, because your lunch just might come right back up from sheer excitement!”

Hui made an exasperated noise, her alien stomach grumbling quite loudly. “God damn it, Knox! I’m hungry!”

“Then don’t blame me when you ruin the table with your sick!”

^[¥_¥]^

Eventually, Knox got around to the middle of his story. Something about meeting an Oni whilst exploring an old graveyard in Japan or whatever, Walter noted as he barely managed to nod along at the right times, with his arms folded over the table. He was trying to focus as much as he could, really...

... But he just felt horny for Knox all of a sudden.

I mean, this wasn’t the first time he felt that way. Ever since they first met he had his eyes set on him - Knox was the only one who understood him, who could read his blank expressions and gestures and translate them to the others. In return, Walter loved to genuinely listen as he went on and ranted about crazy theories he had come up with, or random thoughts that popped into his head, or- well, literally anything Knox said. They were perfect for each other because they were both ignored by others, even if the crew were nothing like the usual assholes they came across.

So of course, Walter couldn’t help but fall in love with this tiny unstable scientist. He loved him very much- Walter would sometimes get carried away whilst daydreaming of Knox, or admiring him from afar, and he’d think of horribly dirty things. Like tying Knox’s wrists to the pipes in electrical and slowly ramming him up the wall. Or shoving him against one of the tables in the cafeteria and fucking him senseless, like some sort of animal. Usually he’d be able to dismiss those thoughts, but now, they seemed to cling to his brain like a parasitic crab.

“... And then, poof! The lass was gone, just like that! She disappeared, into the mist, and I never saw ‘er again.”

Everybody froze, tingling with excitement, before giving Knox a small round of applause. He grinned bashfully under the helmet, as Walter quickly joined in the clapping and whistling.

“A great tale as always, mon amie!” Rose praised, reaching over and patting Knox on the shoulder. “I think you should make some sort of autobiography, non?”

“Aye, that’d be a good idea,” He nodded. “but I’ve still gotta do my job first, and that’s ta discover new elements for the table.”

Eventually, everybody had left the table with their trays to finally go ahead and eat. Walter and Knox were the only ones left, and by then, the veteran had somehow gotten behind the scientist.

“... ‘Ight, that’s the end of that. Now, where was-”

He gasped when Walter suddenly pressed against his back and slipped a hand through his trousers. He quickly bit his lower lip to stifle any whimpers, because they were LITERALLY in a cafeteria full of people.

“Don’t say a word about this,” Walter huffed against his neck, seating Knox onto his lap and forcing his hands back to the tray in front of him. “just pretend you’re eating. Ich habs?”

Knox gulped, before reluctantly nodding “A-aye, lad.”

And just like that, Walter slowly began to grope the scientist’s cock and listen to his barely audible moans.

Nobody noticed the weird position they were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poggers, bro!!!!


	3. Impotence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed finds out something terrible.
> 
> But for some reason, he doesn’t do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me looking at the ‘sexual experimentation’ tag: this looks naughty as hell, let’s do it
> 
> Also me after I write something very cursed: surprised Pikachu face

3 days had passed since the ignored incident. But it wasn’t entirely ignored, nor was it forgotten.

Because poor old Zed had heard them.

He might not have been facing Walter and Knox, but he most certainly heard them.

At first, he shook off the sound, blaming it on the old lie, ‘I’m just hearing things’. But then, as he tried to tuck into his liquified lunch of Toad In The Hole, he found that his ears were repeating the same audio he had heard before. He burnt with mortification underneath his helmet, and had to shut his legs tight to hide his ‘growing limb’. And, using common sense and his memory, he worked out that Knox was making those noises, and that Walter was causing them.

Of course, he expected it before, but he never thought they’d do it in PUBLIC.

Finally, despite it being the middle of the night, he got up from his bed (afraid he’d do anything too drastic) and made his way out of the dorms and to the camera room, grabbing his ‘I Love Wires’ mug on the way.

^[¥_¥]^

“Ah, yes,” he mumbled, peering through the cameras with a smile on his face. “it seems my ‘熱粉’ experiment is working. Soon, everyone will have given me sufficient results to evaluate and assess, and then-”

His talk was interrupted when he heard the crash of a mug being dropped.

“... Riddle?”

“Oh. It’s you.” Riddle looked over his shoulder, his posture straightening automatically.

“What are you... Talking about-”

Riddle scoffed, before turning back to the cameras and ignoring him stepping over to his side. “Isn’t it obvious? You didn’t forget that little chat Hui started about ‘熱粉’, did you?”

“Of course not,” Zed mumbled, folding his arms. “no soy un tonto. But, why are you doing it-?”

“I’m a doctor, comrade. I need to understand the human body AND the alien body.”

Zed glared at Riddle, before stepping away from the system and putting his arms back to his sides. “Well, I’m telling the others. They don’t wanna be in this, and neither-”

But then, he was interrupted by a tentacle wrapping around his throat and slamming him to the wall. It wasn’t enough brute force to wake up the whole ship, but it was enough to make him wheeze. Riddle quickly turned around and approached Zed in two long strides, his doctor’s coat sweeping across the dust on the floor elegantly.

“Послушай сюда, дерьмо,” He grunted, his helmet’s face inches away from Zed’s, whose wrists and ankles were now tied by the slimy curling of tentacles. “you will participate in this experiment, even if I am caught up in it. My research is crucial, and you are only just a variable in this experiment. So unless you want tentacles shoved down your throat and up your ass, you will keep your mouth shut. Ты понял?”

Zed whimpered, before nodding his head. The grip on his throat loosened, but was still there. He gasped for oxygen breathlessly, and tried to distract himself from how horny he felt by talking.

“So-” He cleared his throat. “if I don’t say anything, I’ll be safe?”

Riddle hummed in amusement, a finger trailing down the side of Zed’s body, and hooking into the hem of his shirt. “Perhaps. But you won’t be safe from me if I feel... Aroused.”

Zed gulped, and didn’t question himself when he found his own hands holding Riddle’s shoulder and waist as the tentacles left his body. Riddle removed his helmet, then Zed’s helmet, who was feeling hypnotised.

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t the heat powder,” Riddle muttered, slightly puzzled. “is this genuine, Zed?”

“I...” Zed licked his lips, before pressing his mouth against Riddle’s. He tasted like spring water, and the doctor was moved by how genuine the kiss was. They pulled back from each other, cheeks warm with blood in their veins.

“Sí. It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Megamind-
> 
> Waitneverminddontimaginemegamind—


	4. Sweet Nothings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddle feels extremely embarrassed after last night.
> 
> Matteo and Bridger are the first ones to notice his newly found intimacy with Zed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how an American talks so Bridger will talk like a cowboy, ahah-
> 
> Alsonoimnotracist ‘:(

Ever since that night, Riddle noticed that he had been noticeably more... Comfortable with Zed.

When it was time for tasks, the doctor never complained when the engineer constantly followed him around and completed tasks with him (even when his tasks were in a different room), and at lunchtimes they’d push their trays together and occasionally hold hands underneath the table. And every night, they’d finish up their tasks as quickly as possible so that they could retreat to a restroom and make love to each other.

They never touched one another like THAT - but even Riddle hated being away from Zed, even if they were absent from each other’s presence. They enjoyed those moments, when they pressed against each other despite having filled up all the gaps, gifting each other with tastes and scents they never had before, stoking an entirely new flame over and over, again and again. They never grew tired of each other’s hands, how Zed’s finger pads felt soft against Riddle’s tired hands, and they were always very welcoming to kisses especially: kisses on the hollows of throats, kisses on newly exposed shoulders, kisses on foreheads creased with stress, or fear, or exhaustion.

And this happened almost every day.

So of course they were bound to be noticed soon.

^[¥_¥]^

The ship had night shifts, due to the risks of space pirates or parasites sneaking onto the ship, or asteroids (which were more common). So tonight, it was Riddle’s turn to take the wheel. He was sitting by himself in the camera room, messing around with some playing cards he managed to take before he went onboard all those years ago, when he heard other footsteps. He knew it wasn’t Zed (they already had their time), so he warily groped around his coat pocket for his handgun.

“Who is it?” He hissed out into the darkness, aiming behind himself. “Show yourself, нарушители.”

He loaded a bullet into the chamber, and was just about to shoot at whatever had now approached him before the lights were switched on.

“Aspetta, fermati!” Matteo squeaked, crouching in fear. “It is just me and Bridger, Riddle-”

“Relax, partner!” Boomed the voice of said boxer (he was on the ship simply because he was a good bodyguard, and he was one of very few volunteers). “We’re just ‘ere to ask you a question.”

Riddle sighed heavily, before pocketing the hand gun and swivelling the chair back around to the cameras.

“Alright,” he mumbled, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back into the chair, propping his legs up. “shoot.”

Matteo sniggered a bit, which puzzled Riddle. But then he said, “So, are you and Zed dating?”

^[¥_¥]^

“Alright boys, prep meeting!” Hannah shouted as she stood on top of one of the tables in the canteen. Everybody was now lined up in front of her, a long sideways row, with the smallest on the left and the tallest on the right.

“Apparently, we will be joined by another research team to help us find new habitable planets, so this ship better be spotless-”

A snicker and a chuckle interrupted Hannah’s briefing, and they were caused by- well, the vast majority of the crew, actually.

“I- what are you lot laughing about?” Hannah stomped her foot on the table and crossed her arms. “This is VERY serious-”

“We- we know,” Bridger gritted out between snorts. “It’s just- Zed and Riddle are missing-”

“What’s so funny about that?!”

Then Hui burst out laughing, “They’re both fucking in the security room!”

And the whole ship - except Hannah - erupted into bombs of cackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think the random use of foreign languages is annoying or useless, if so, just tell me- ‘:)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know, I suck, or whatever,,,,


End file.
